piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1987 Los Angeles 500
The 1987 Los Angeles 500 is race 31 of 1987 and is a race held at LA. It caused the death of legendary racer Ronald Oaks, Ruby's dad. Pinkie and Spike cried so hard when they saw his dead body. Darrell Cartrip had a bad crash in qualifying of the 1987 Virginia 500 and so could not attend this race. Television Biography Network: ESPN Announcers: Spike and Pinkie Pie Transcript Ronald Oaks' Death Spike: BIG TROUBLE! RONALD OAKS GOING TO HIT THE WALL HARD AT 12G! OH (Seal Bark)! OH (Popeye toot)! JESUS (Yee) CHRIST!!! (gasp) I SEE OIL! NOOOOO! OUR 2ND GOD DIED! (cries) NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Pinkie (cries): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (Pinkie and Spike hug each other real hard as they scream really loud tears) Spike (cries): WAH! (bawls 100 times harder than when David Carson crashed in 1968 and when Henry Wilson had career ending crash in 1961) Pinkie (crying in a super high pitched. Almost very loud.): WAAAAH! Spike (sad): Well at least a seal bark was heard, but I am still VERY SAD! (cries and begins to bawl again) WAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!! AGHAGHAGHAGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! AAAAGHAAAAAAGHAGHAGHAGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Pinkie (crying): Bark. Bark. (bawls) Reaction/1962 Rookie Trio Reaction Lapis: Racers, what do you feel about Ronald's death? Order is King, Roger, Luke, Billy Ford, Kraig, Don Chapcar, Ernie, Crusty, Eugene, Garry Hendrick, and Larry Larson. Starting with The King. The King: Well this is racing and that's the nature of it. He knew the risks and loved them. We all miss him. But we will miss his dedication to racing more. Roger (cries): NOOOOO! THIS IS BAD! Luke (cries): Larry Larson is one of my buddies and it's so sad his racer died. Billy Ford: Terrible. Kraig: Poor guy had a hard crash there. Don Chapcar: He did. Ernie: I was right behind him. I saw his huge crash and fire. Crusty: I did also see his fire. I was in 19th place at the time and the fire was even bigger then the one that happened in my aunt's house. Eugene: That was a BIG CRASH! Gary Hendrick: I will miss him so much. We worked for over 25 years together! Larry Larson: Same here. (cries) Lapis: Now, the 1962 Rookie Trio. Donald Smith: I can't believe this. My buddy is gone! We mostly raced for the ladies but he was determined. Determined to win a Piston Cup. He told me once he was not going to stop racing until the day he won the cup! He did it in 1965 and wanted to do it again but sadly he could not! Martin Power: He debuted in the same year as me. I wish more than one racer can get rookie of the year award because he deserved it too. Rest in peace buddy! Gordon Tireson: I refuse to believe the fact our honorary member is (Dolphin censor) DEAD! He was a hotshot too you know! Hotshots don't just DIE like that. Lapis: Anyway, back to you Spike. Ruby's Reaction to his dad's death Ruby: I am speechless. Really! (cries) REALLY! (bawls) The King: It's okay Ruby. Roger: Maybe because Ruby's bawling the hardest. Luke: I know right! Kraig: Are you ok, buddy? Ruby: NO! (cries harder) MY DAD DIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!! Lapis: It's okay Ruby. Or maybe not if I'm right. Ruby: IT'S NOT! Lapis: Oh. Brush: Well I am a new racer but that's ok. Results TBA by Ruby or Win95 Category:Historic Races Category:Tragic Moments